Warframe lost in Equestria
by Morning-star999
Summary: Kallis a Tenno and her Warframe Frost, finds themselves stuck on a strange planet, and much to their dismay colorful ponies find her! How will she deal with these cheerful all loving alien creatures!
1. Extraction gone wrong!

The Frost –A large black and copper coloured, bio mechanical humanoid warframe ran steadily down the old Grineer ships corridor. He had obtained the intel they had set out to acquire but was being chased by a large group of Grineer; an race and army of various clones made purely for war. A few basic troops appeared up ahead and Frost drew his Telos boltor, A large heavy rifle capable of nailing enemies to walls and fired off shots into the group ahead causing a few to go flying back as the bolts tore through their armour and flesh, the other few dived out of the way as Frost rushed passed; ignoring them completely. As Frost ran he felt a large blast square in the back from a large angry bombard, the gauge in the right of his vision showed that his shields had taken a large hit but had held well. He spun around on the spot and pounded the ground with his left fist causing a large wave of icey shards to sprout fourth from the ground; stabbing into the oncoming Grineer, causing massive damage to their shields and armour and slowing them down with its freezing effect. Satisfied it would take them a while to recover from the slowing cold he turned back and bullet jumped down the corridor at break neck speed.

"Come on! It's not much further, we got this!" Exclaimed a young red-headed girl that appeared on the side of his visual screen. It was Kallis; his operator. His Tenno. She was sitting on the transference chair back in their space ship. Kallis was essentially the one who controlled Frost and gave him void power. Without her he was barely even able to function or think and if he spent long periods of time away from his operator his very being would start to fall apart sending him into an uncontrolled madness to a point where we would be no better than the mindless infested.

As they; working as one continued to jump and run along the corridors and vast rooms, they took a sharp left then a right gunning down six or seven Grineer as they dashed past ignoring their cries of pain and anger. The exit point was now in site, the Tenno landing craft; a listet was docked in the bay ready thanks to Ordis; the ships Cephalon who was a rather quirky AI.

"Operator Please hurry their ships main weapons are powering up." Ordis cried his voice cracking a little.

"I know! It's ok where here!" responded Kallis.

Frost had reached the liset, he spun around and placed himself in the humanoid shape space set in the ships door which swiftly turned inwards safely securing the warframe as the liset sped away from the docking area at speed.

Kallis sighed and relaxed in her chair, She disconnected her transference with Frost thinking he was now safe and the liset was soon to return to the main ship; the Orbiter which was hidden in the void, a dimension beyond the normal realms where the Tenno got their powers from and only Tenno where able to travel in and out of the void least without serious protection.

"Operator! We have a problem!" Ordis's voice almost made her jump, she was worn out from the long day of fighting. "The Grineer ship managed to get in a lucky shot and hit the listet as we were getting away *ThOsE BaStArDs*" Ordis said the last words in a glitchy deeper voice, he had a habit of accidently saying what he really felt without meaning to, having spent 1000 years alone with nothing but himself and his slowly removing memories of his mercenary past made him slightly insane.

"Damage report!" Demanded Kallis

"The liset's main engine was hit hard and I can't get any response from the breaks, at this rate the Liset is going to crash strait into the Orbiter!"

"Can you not change the course?" She asked panicked.

"Negative, Ordis cannot get the navigation systems back online in time! Prepare yourself Operator the Liset is coming in hard from the west, In t minus 10 seconds "

"Ensure Frost remains safe by any means Ordis!" She barked, leaning back in her operator's chair and closing its front shutters securing her safely in place.

"*WhO CaReS?!* -I will try my best Operator!" Replied Ordis his voice glitching once again.

BOOM! With a mighty crack the Liset crashed into the side of the Orbiter, the larger ship jittered and careened to the side, as the smaller ship broke through the Hull tearing through various compartments and equipment. It skittered to a halt in one of the larger rooms, its font badly damaged and its rear end on fire. Ordis automatically popped the glass front, so a dishevelled looking Frost could flip up and out of the front window but as he did he was thrown a good ten feet forward into a wall, as the Lisets engines finally blew-up causing a large ball of fire and energy to consume the area.

As he struggled to his feet Frost felt a familiar presence as his Operator connected and transferred herself though him.

"You're ok, thank goodness! Now on your feet warframe we've gotta move it and get you out of here!" Kallis said to him as she forced him up and moving towards the nearest exit.

"Operator soon as you are clear, Ordis can seal the area and vent the rooms stopping further fire damage." Chimed in Ordis.

Kallis mealy nodded as she sped Frost though the door which automatically closed behind them. She then directed him up to the front of the ship. This wasn't a part of the obiter she was familiar with as a lot of it was often left unused but she could figure it out easy enough. She was just glad it was a section with life support so they didn't have to worry about that too.

Ordis flashed up a damage report on Frosts visual screen so they could all see.

"The area is now vented and the fires are put out but I am afraid the Obiter itself has drifted and been forced out of the void! There is too much damage for Ordis to safely put us back in, but on the bright side it appears we are not even in our own solar system anymore *NoT GoOd* so the odds of an enemy finding us is slim…."

"ORDIS! We can't stay here! What are we…" Kallis was interrupted by Ordis.

"I know *I'm WoRkInG* The ships scanners and navigation is still functioning try checking the map Operator, to see if there is a safe place to land!"

Kallis leads Frost to the navigation system where he sits and automatically brings up the display for her. They ponder over it for a moment before Kallis zooms in on the nearest planet.

"The nearest planet seems to be full of life and resources, it's a lot like old earth actually, this will have to do." She frowns as she looks closer at the data.

" The scans are saying the Sun moves around the planet like a moon….that can't be right…Ordis the scanner must be damaged, either way this planet is out best bet…from there we can figure out how bad the damage is and make repairs. Let's just hope no one picks us up on their scanners…"

"Setting course now operator, though Orids has to warn you the landing may be a bumpy one."

"I have faith in you Ordis, I will put Frost away in his pod and prepare for landing…" She sighs and mumbles something only Frost is really able to hear as they walk towards the pods. "Being out of the void makes me uneasy. I just hope we don't have to deal with any real lifeforms…."

In her castle Princess Twilight Sparkle was looking up at the night sky in her observatory. Spike the dragon, her faithful friend and servant was beside her yawning repeatedly.

"Ahh Twilight can we go to bed yet?" Said Spike. Twilight puts her eye to the telescope.

"In a minute spike, I want to map out this last solar system in this quadrant, Princess Luna is looking forward to hearing about my latest planetary discoveries…I can't believe that no one has done a detailed star map before, I mean Star Swirl started a map but he never got around to finishing it and…"

"Umm Twilight…?" Spike interrupts her tapping her on the shoulder. His eyes drawn up to the sky but the opposite way Twilight is looking.

"I did say in a minute Spike…I really have to…"

"TWILIGHT!" He shouts at her, she looks down at him confused and sees his eyes wide with fear and wonder. She turns and looks up at whatever he is looking it.

"What in the world…?" She gasps

A great dark mass is steadily falling out of the sky and is heading down to the ground at speed….

"It looks like it's going to land just the other side of Everfree forest. Spike, write a letter to Princess Celesta, I'm going to wake our friends, looks like we aren't going to bed after all…."


	2. 2 -meeting the Ponies

**Chapter 2 Meeting the ponies!**

The Oriber landed down near a large forest, the landing was rough; the front of the ship smashed into the ground skidding as it went, leaving a large gouge in the earth behind it destroying farmland and trees at it went.

"We have landed Operator…Running a full diagnostics right away, though it may take a while." Ordis spoke surprisingly calm despite the damage to himself, the ship was essentially his body after all. Kallis realised she had been gripping onto the chair's armrests for dear life and she had actually felt scared on the way down, something she'd not experienced in a long, long while. She forced herself to relax.

"Ordis is there any way to contact the Lotus or at least send out a distress signal?" She asked.

"Negative Operator, all communications are currently down."

"Soon as you have done the diagnostics please focus on getting the communications back."

"Affirmative operator. Ordis is here to serve!"

"Right pull Frost back out, we'll go and have an explore and survey the area…." Kallis replied. She did have other warframes she could use; Nyx, Rhino, Trinity and a recently acquired loki, but it was really Frost she gelled with the most. It often felt like he responded best to her control and would even do things before she even thought it, so as a result it was the frame she was most comfortable and safest with.

Once she was out of his stasis pod, she guided him out of the ship to look around the area. Equipped with a Boar; an automatic shotgun and a set of Ether daggers. The area seemed deserted, it was night time which wasn't a problem as each warframe had its own light source in its helmet. As they walked around the 'landing' site she noticed that the land was cultivated, which was a good sign for intelligent life. Kallis looked towards the edge of the Forest.

"We should take a look for supplies, The forest is probably the best bet, though I'm not sure what we'll really find….Orids contact me when you are done when we can work out what to do from there…" She readied herself then continued them forward. Ordis merely made an odd static noise of conformation in reply as he was hard at work.

Twilight had gathered the others and boldly led them to the entrance of the Everfree forest.

"Aww man I am Stoked! We haven't had an adventure in ages!" Rainbow Dash said punching the air with her hooves.

"There was that Giant serpent that attacked PonyVille just last week, wasn't that an adventure enough?" Replied Rarity shaking her head at her friends excitement.

"Yeah but Fluttershy gave it a good talking to and it just went away so there wasn't much action really…" Replied Rainbow Dash thoughtfully.

"Speak for yourself! It ate one of my portable wardrobes! Dresses and all!" Pouted Rarity.

"You know maybe the thing that fell wasn't as big as it looked and it was just the poor lighting that made it look big and scary…and perhaps we could erm, go around the Forest, it is still dark after all…." Asked Fluttershy avoiding looking at the other Ponies.

"Are you kidding that thing was hhuugggee?!" Said Pinkie Pie who seemed just as happy to go on an adventure like Rainbow Rash did.

"Aww Sugar cube, you know it would take us forever to do, and besides you'll be safe with us, you'll see!" replied Applejack trying to re-assure her friend.

"All right team let's go! We have no idea what that was or what we are going to face, or if there was somepony inside it, so be ready, it's also best if we keep the chatter to a minimum, we don't want to wake the Forests inhabitants and have them to deal with them as well." Twilight said as she swiftly walked forward.

Spike had remained back at the castle in-case Celesta or Luna showed up after he sent them a message, The princesses said at least one of them would arrive as soon as they had the sun up and the moon away.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Hopefully there will be a new friend in that thing, it was like a ship from space you know?!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie bouncing alongside Twilight.

"Pinkie Pie, what I just say, keep it down!" moaned Twilight.

"Sowwwiee" murmured Pinkie pie who stopped bouncing.

 _A ship from space? Like a space ship? I guess something like that could exist._ Thought Twilight as they walked along. _Then it means some-pony was flying it…_

They traveled for quite some time, Twilight and Rarity lit the way with a magical lights, and the Forest was Eerily silent; far more than what it normally would be. It wasn't long before dawn and they were surprised they hadn't encountered any wild creatures.

"Owie! I'm stuck in a thorn bush, augh no not my hair!" Rarity moaned as she appeared to be fighting with a large bush. AppleJack soon helped her free, trying to hide a grin as she did.

Just as Rarity thanked her, there was a loud bang and what sounded like a large crash of breaking branches, They headed towards the source of the commotion only to find that three large Timber wolves came running towards them. Fluttershy yelped and hid behind Rainbow Dash but it was quickly clear the Wolves didn't care for the Ponies and they lumbered past, ignoring them and whining in fear as they went.

"What in the world, they look terrified…." Commented Twilight now slightly afraid, it generally took a lot to scare Timber wolves.

"I've never heard of Timber Wolves behave like that before, oohh this must be bad. Very bad!" Replied Fluttershy wide eyed.

Twilight snuffed out their lights, the others moved up with her slowly as they could hear a snapping sound and the pained yep of a Timber wolf as they came to the edge of a clearing.

In the clearing they could just make out a strange looking creature that was quite literally ripping the head off a Timber Wolf that fell to pieces as its head was removed. There was at least one other wolf dead on the floor nearby. The remains of the latest wolf seemed to glint as if it was covered in a Icey frost.

The six of them looked in horror as the thing imminently looked towards them, and pulled a large odd looking thing off its back and pointed it in their direction. It slowly started walking towards them.

As it got closer they could make out that it appeared to walk on two legs, it was dark with coppery lines decorated on it with a large tail-coat that seemed to merge into it's very body. There was lights on its face instead of normal facial features, like eyes or a mouth, and it had a small horn on the top of its head. It also appeared to be wearing a cape of some sort on its back.

Twilight took a deep breath and boldly walked forward.

"Hello There, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I would like to welcome you to Equestria, and I hope that we can be friends…." She smiled as she spoke, trying to hide her nerves.

Kallis looked up and threw the remains of the odd wooden beast away. Frost automatically directed her vision to some figures in the shadows and reached for the Boar on his back and aimed it towards them.

"We have more lifeforms it seems." Murmured Kallis.

As they walked slowly forward, out from the shadows a Mid-sized Purple, four legged creature walked towards them. It had a Horn on its head and wings on its back, it wasn't like anything she had seen before.

The creature then appeared to make an odd series of noises, and then seemed to bow.

"Is it trying to communicate? It must be a lot smarter than those last thigns at least." Kallis commented to her frost; she then spoke louder "Ordis…You there? I need an I.D on these things!"

"*JuSt KiLl-* Searching database now Operator."

The creature just looked back at them with wide eyes.

Notes:

I hope you are enjoying so far. For the record play a lot of warframe (clocking in 2100+ hours so far), with Frost Prime being my Favorite frame.

This is kinda an odd crossover I know, but i figured it would be fun :)


End file.
